I'd Lie
by JellyBeane
Summary: You know, I've always been a pretty honest person. I just figured that lying wasn't worth all the trouble it caused. However, there is one thing I'd lie about. PaulXOC imprint story.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** Okay, so this is my frist fanfic. :) Please let me know what you think...and go easy on me ;) I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer - First and Last. I do not own anything. :D

**Introduction**

You know, I've always been a pretty honest person. I just figured that lying wasn't worth all the trouble it caused. However, there is one thing I'd lie about.

My name is Mackenzie Reed, but most people call me Kenzie. I guess you could say I'm your average Quileute girl. I'm 17, almost 18 years old and I have straight, dark brown, almost black, hair that curls just past my shoulders and dark brown eyes. I have russet-colored skin and I stand at an average height of 5'7. Of course, compared to the size of the guys in my town, I feel like a midget. Like I said before, I'm completely average. Not gorgeous. Not ugly. Just kinda pretty, nothing special. I tend to have a slight attitude problem occasionally, but I guess that just makes me, me.

Now that my senior year is coming to an end, I really don't have any interest in leaving La Push. Yeah I know, why would anyone want to stay in this small, wet, and boring Indian reservation? Honestly, I'm not sure why I want to stay; I just have a feeling that I should. I plan on taking some online college courses and I already have a job lined up for after graduation. My parent's friend, Sue, offered me and my best friend, Kim, a job at her little diner that's close to the beach.

You see, Kim and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. She is a couple inches shorter than I am and has long, wavy black hair that hangs to the middle of her back. Kim has light brown eyes and she is extremely pretty, although she doesn't believe it when I tell her that. She's always been pretty shy, that's why she just recently started dating her long time crush, Jared Thail. Lucky for her he finally noticed her. I haven't ever seen Kim as happy as she is when she is with Jared. She has practically been obsessed with this guy since seventh grade. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many late night conversations we've had about Jared. Well, Kim always did most of the talking; I was just being the best friend and listening…mostly.

I may have been a little pre-occupied occasionally when we would talk about Jared, because his friend Paul would sometimes make it into our conversation. So maybe I had a _small_ crush on him. It was nothing like Kim's crush on Jared, okay maybe it was exactly the same. I just couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone about my feelings for him though. Not even Kim. She would be so mad if she knew that I'd lied to her about it every time she asked if I liked anyone, but there are just some things that I'd rather keep to myself and loving Paul was one of them.

Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to tell Kim because it would have been too embarrassing. Paul is a hot-head and has major anger issues. He's rude to pretty much everyone and he can be really mean to a lot of kids around school. If and when Paul somehow makes an appearance in our conversations, we usually just talk about how much of an asshole Paul is. Kim is even dating his best friend and he is still rude to her. I do agree with Kim on the fact that Paul is an asshole, but I've also seen a glimpse of his sweet side. What sweet side, you ask? Well, it's hidden pretty deep in there now, but I swear that I have seen it before. The only reason I was given a chance to see his sweet side is because my mom used to baby sit Paul occasionally and now she still baby sits his sister, Chloe. Although, sometimes I will watch her at their house on the weekends if my mom is busy.

I don't think Paul's dad trusted him to watch after Chloe and that's why he hired my mom or me to watch her, even if Paul was there too. One thing I learned about Paul was that he is NOT good at dealing with his emotions and he just resorts to anger. Of course he didn't actually tell me this, but I've spent enough time around him to figure it out. I think he started resorting to his anger when his mom passed away. She had been diagnosed with some kind of cancer, but only lived about four months after the diagnosis. Paul was twelve and Chloe was three when she passed away.

His sweet side still doesn't make up for him being an asshole though. About five months ago, Paul changed. Not only did he have several extreme growth spurts, but he skips school a lot too. He never did let any of his friends know that we were sorta friends, but he always acted civil to me in public. Not now. Now he completely ignores me, except for the occasional rude comment as I walk by. He won't even look me in the eye. I can't figure out why though. The only thing he started doing differently was working for and spending time with Sam Uley. I won't go so far as to say that I hate Paul, but let's just say that after the way he's treated me, I can't stand him. At ALL.

He couldn't have changed his personality because of being friends with Sam. That wouldn't make sense. Sam is a really nice guy, a little intimidating, but really nice. My father is on the tribal council and he even says that Sam and the guys he has working for him are doing good around La Push. They are technically working for the council, but I don't know what they actually do. I have overheard my dad calling them the "protectors," but who knows what they are protecting us from. It can't be anything too bad though, because Dad even let my little brother, Brady, start working for Sam a little less than a month ago. In our tribe legends, the protectors are shape shifters that can turn into wolves and they protect us from the cold ones. We all know stuff like that doesn't exist, but how awesome would it be if the wolf part was true? It's too bad stuff like that isn't real…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Sorry its taking so long for me to update, but college is pretty crazy at the moment and I dont have much time to write anything, so I dont know how long it will take for new updates - sorry :( I'm doing my best though. I hope you all like this chapter :)

**Chapter 1**

It's a Friday at the beginning of April, so as usual it's raining in La Push. So far, today has been just like every other day. My usual routine involves getting up at 7a.m., taking a shower, waking Brady up, and helping Mom make breakfast. After breakfast, Brady and I make our way to my black Honda Civic. On our way to school, we had to stop and pick up Brady's friend Collin. We got to school at about 8:20am, so we had about 10 minutes before classes started. Of course Brady and Collin practically jumped out of the car before I was even parked to join their group of friends. I saw that Kim was with them, so I just waved at her and went to my locker. As I was getting my books, Kim had finally come to her locker, which is beside mine.

"Hey Kenz, what are you doing tonight?" Kim asked.

"Uhh…probably just sitting at home. I might watch a movie or somethin'. Why? Do you wanna hang out?

"Well, me and Jared are going to the movies with some of the guys. I thought you might wanna go with us."

"Oh…well, um…"

"Mackenzie. We don't get to do anything together anymore. C'mon, it'll be fun," Kim cut me off.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned while Kim smiled and turned back to her locker.

Suddenly, as I was waiting on Kim to get all of her books, someone came up behind me and started tickling me.

"Ahh! _Hahaha_," I squealed, then couldn't stop my laughter. Kim looked over at me and started giggling.

"Jared, leave her alone!" Kim giggled again. Finally to torture stopped and once I caught my breath, I slowly turned around to glare at Kim's huge boyfriend.

"Jerk," I muttered as I continued to glare playfully. Jared just laughed, took Kim's books, and put his arm around her so he could walk her to class.

After Calculus with Kim and English with Jared, we made our way to the cafeteria for lunch. After getting some pizza and a side salad, Kim and I went over to our usual table, not far from Jared's friends. Jared, along with Brady and Collin, soon joined us and each of them had enough food for 4 people.

"I swear, I don't see how you guys eat that much," I said and laughed.

"Tell me about it! You'd think that they would be fat by now, huh?" Kim added through her laughter.

The guys just glared at us and went back to inhaling their food. All three of them were finished before Kim and I had even eaten half of our food. The rest of the day continued on like normal. I had Biology next and then History, which was my favorite subject. Kim and Jared had History while I was in biology, so neither of them are in my last two classes. I have always liked history, but not as much until this year. Our senior year, we get to study the history of the Quileute tribe. Since my dad is on the council, I already know most of it and I find it very interesting. The class is pretty easy since my dad taught me a lot about the tribe history and legends while I was growing up. Once I was older, he even let me read some the council books.

At the end of the day, I was standing at my locker waiting on Brady when I got a surprise.

"Hey Mackenzie!" Embry said, seeming excited.

"Oh, hey Embry. What are you doing?"

"Nothin', I was just looking for you," he stated.

I laughed, "Well, you found me."

"Yeah I sure did, umm…I was just wondering…uh, if maybe you would…wannagoouttonight," he chuckled nervously, then finished so fast that I almost didn't understand him.

"NO WAY EMBRY!" Brady was suddenly behind me, glaring at Embry and slightly shaking.

"Brady, calm dow-" I started, but was cut off.

"NO!" he practically yelled, "You're not going out with him. Come on, let's go home."

"Brady, man, I just wanted to take her to the movies." Embry said sadly.

"I don't care, you're not gonna hurt my sister!" Brady spit back at him.

"Oh come on Brady. Stop acting like that. I thought you guys were friends?" I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah we are, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you going out with him…unless…" he trailed off and looked at Embry, "Embry, did you…you know?" Now I was confused, but I usually am when it comes to Brady and his friends.

"Uh, no…but, Sam and Emily are going, Jared's taking Kim, and Jake is bringing Bella. I just thought I'd see if Mackenzie wanted to go…with me."

"Oh, well I still say no. You're not gonna start dati-" it was my turn to cut Brady off.

"Yeah Embry, I'll go with you." I said with a smile, then turned to Brady and added, "Kim was making me go anyway, and if everyone else has a date, then why not?"

"Okay fine, but just don't expect anything serious out of him. I don't want to see you get hurt." Brady conceded, but I frowned.

"What are you talking about Brady?" I asked, rather shocked.

"Nothing, just forget it…" he sighed.

"Alright, well I'll pick you up at 7 Mackenzie and I'll tell Jared that he and Kim don't need to." Embry said with a smile.

"Okay Embry, thanks and I'll see you later," I said as I waved goodbye to him.

Brady was still a little upset, but I was excited. Sure, I see Embry as more of a friend, but as long as it's other couples that are going tonight, one date shouldn't hurt. I dropped Brady and Collin off at Collin's house, and then made my way home. I wasn't surprised to see that no one was home when I got there. Dad was more than likely at the town hall or at Billy Black's and Mom is a nurse at the small clinic on the reservation. When I went inside, I took my shoes off by the door and hung up my coat and then went upstairs to start on my homework. Mom got home around 5 and I had just finished with the small amount of math homework I had for the weekend.

"Mackenzie! Can you come help me with dinner?" Mom yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom, I'll be down in just a minute!" I yelled back and I put all my books away and trudged down the stairs.

"What are we having tonight?" I asked as I rounded the corner to the kitchen. Mom was already emptying a bunch of cans into a big pot.

"Spaghetti, is that okay with you? Its quick and your father will be home shortly," She replied.

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh and I'm going to the movies tonight with Kim, Jared, and Embry Call. Is that okay?" I asked.

Wide-eyed, Mom turned to look at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Sweetie, that's fine. Is this a date for you and Embry?" Of course she would have to ask that.

"Well, sort of…we're mostly just friends though," I paused, "actually, he's more of Brady's friend than he is mine."

"Oh well, that's nice dear. I hope you have fun. What time are you leaving?"

After 20 questions from mom and we had the spaghetti sauce and noodles cooking, I went upstairs to figure out what to wear tonight. I decided that I didn't want to dress up too much, so I just got out a cute green v-neck sweater and decided to keep on the jeans I had wore today. Once dad and Brady got home, we all sat down at the table and had dinner while we talked about our day. Brady still wasn't happy about me going out with one of his friends, but really it was just like a friend-date anyway. He seemed to calm down a bit when my dad didn't agree with him and said that it would be fine. One thing I didn't understand though was when Brady kept mumbling something about he didn't want me to be another Leah. You would think that since he is my _little_ brother, he wouldn't be so protective. It's actually kind of sweet, since he's been so distant lately.

After dinner, I helped mom clear the table, then went back upstairs and brushed my teeth and changed my shirt. When I went back down stairs it was about 6:45. Mom was doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, while Dad and Brady were in the living room watching TV. I decided to join them while I waited on Embry to arrive.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, Im extremely sorry that this is taking so long. Im running out of my pre-written chapters already, mostly because I havent had time to write anymore since I posted the 1st chapter. Thats one reason I'm taking so long to post, because I probably wont have time to write anything else for a few weeks. College is crazy at the moment, and pretty soon finals will be here and that will make my updating even worse. Like I said, Im SOOO sorry! Just hang in there and dont give up on me! pretty pleaseeee :)

**Chapter 2**

A few minutes after 7, the doorbell rang. As I started to get up from the couch in the living room, Brady jumped up out of the chair he was in and ran to the door ahead of me. Dad chuckled as I sighed and followed Brady at a normal pace. When I got to the door, Brady was quietly talking to Embry, who was standing there in a gray La Push High t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Brady, geeze, leave him alone."

"Hey Mackenzie, you look really nice," Embry said when he noticed me.

I smiled, "Thanks Embry, you look nice too."

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."

The drive to Port Angles didn't take long with the way Embry drove. We talked and laughed for a little while and listened to music. When we got to the movie theater, Jared, Kim , Sam and Emily were standing outside waiting for us.

"Hey guys," Embry called as we neared them, "Where's Jake and Bella?"

"They just walked inside, Bella was cold and Jake was hungry," Jared replied, then added "Hey Mackenzie."

I smiled, "Hey. So what movie are we seeing and when does it start?"

"Something scary, the guys picked it, I don't know what it's called, but it starts in about 45 minutes," Kim answered.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I said and then turned to Emily, who was tucked into Sam's side. "Hey Em, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been doing?"

"I've been good Mackenzie, you should come over sometime. I miss seeing you." She said with a bright smile on the left side of her face. A while back, Emily was attacked by a bear and she now has 3 pink scars down the right side of her face, which keeps one side of her mouth in a permanent frown. She's still beautiful, but once you get to know her and you see her bubbly personality, you completely forget she even has the scars.

"I'll try to come see you soon because I miss you too!"

After a few more minutes of talking Embry asked if I would like to go across the street and get some ice cream before the movie. As Embry waited for our order, I went and sat in a booth by the door. While we were eating our ice cream we somehow started talking about school and our favorite classes.

"So why is history your favorite class?" Embry asked.

"It's just this year's history class. I love the tribe's history. Dad always taught me about it when I was little. I have all the legends memorized and he even let me read some of the council member's history books," I replied.

"Oh really? That's awesome. I love hearing the legends at the bonfires."

"Yeah me too. Did you know that the legends didn't used to be known as legends?"

"Uh, no. I didn't know that. How did you find it out?" He asked, sounding nervous. I shrugged.

"It was in the books that Dad let me read. The legends were considered real. I think it would be pretty awesome. My favorite part of them is the Imprinting." I said excitedly.

"Yeah that parts okay, but it's not my favorite. I like the whole 'turn into a wolf' thing," still sounding unsure.

"Oh yeah, that part is great, but the imprinting is amazing. It's like finding your soul mate. I had to explain all of that to Kim a couple months ago. I guess she was just trying to learn it all in advance for history, but she was convinced that the wolf/guy was forced to love his imprint, but she was totally wrong." I said as I finished my ice cream. Embry was already done and just waiting on me to finish. He forced a laugh. It got quiet for a few minutes after that.

"So are you ready to head back to the theater? The movie should be starting in about 10 minutes," he changed the subject.

"Yeah let's go." I said as I stood up.

"Hey Mackenzie, you know, I was thinking and um, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe we should just be friends. I mean, I like you and all, but it just seems like we would be better as friends…" he trailed off.

I blinked at him for a second, "uh, yeah sure Embry, that's fine. I feel the same way," I said with a small smile.

"Seriously? Good…I mean you know I think your pretty, but yeah…I just don't think it would work out too well," he babbled.

"Embry, I said it was fine. Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything. I would rather just be your friend anyway."

"Alright…sooo…do you want a piggy back ride?" he asked suddenly.

Laughing, I replied "Sureeee…why not?" He grabbed me and hoisted me onto his back like I weighed nothing, and let me tell you, while I'm not fat, I do have some curves. I couldn't help but to laugh at him as he started to jog across the street and we got strange looks from everyone around.

Embry finally let me down after we got into the lobby of the theater and he headed towards the concession stand. I thought it was hilarious, because he had just told me about his huge dinner, then we had ice cream, and now he is ordering a large bucket of popcorn, a large drink, and a couple boxes of candy. When he got his food, he handed me some candy that he got for me, and we went into the theater to join our friends.

After the movie, which by the way was not scary _at all_, Sam and Emily left, and Jacob took Bella home, leaving Embry and I with Jared and Kim. We talked for a little while before Jared decided he was hungry again and they left to go to the diner in La Push, even though he ate just as much popcorn as Embry. They invited us to join them, and even though Embry looked like he wanted to, we declined and started on our way back to my house. The ride back was fun, we acted like idiots and sang along to the music and in no time, we were pulling up in front of my house.

"Thanks Embry, I had a lot of fun tonight," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Yeah, me too Kenzie. We're gonna have to start hanging out more often," he said with a big smile.

"Yeah, we are! Well, I'll see you Monday Embry," I said with my hand on the door handle.

"Okay, oh and Mackenzie…"

"Yeah?" I turned to face him.

"Thanks for understanding earlier. Brady was right and I just didn't want to end up hurting you or something. I like you too much as a friend for that to happen," he said shyly.

I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, "It's no problem Embry, I like having you as a friend too," I turned back around and got out of his car, but not before I saw him blush.

I heard him pull away from the house once I got to the porch.

**A/N:** Usually I dont have an authors note down here, but I just wanted to say that Im not that happy with this chapter. I just dont know what else I could do with it. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. I honestly dont have much planned out...just up until the imprint. So any ideas for what could happen after that would be great! Even though I wasnt happy with this chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review and send ideas for future chapters! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There were still a few lights on in the house, but I just wasn't ready to head inside yet. I figured Brady would attack as soon as he saw me, so I settled myself on the front steps. It was about 11 p.m. and for once it wasn't raining yet. I couldn't help but thinking about tonight. It was really fun hanging out with Embry and I don't know why we haven't really hung out before. Sure, he is a year younger than me, but I used to talk to Jacob Black a little bit when we both would spend the day with our dads at the town hall. Jacob and Embry are basically best friends, along with Quil Ateara. Now it's weird because they are two years older than Brady, but they are really good friends with him.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I suddenly got a feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the windows behind me to see if Brady or one of my parents were spying on me, but no one was there. The hair on the back of my neck raised, and I got chill bumps on my arms. My eyes searched the edge of the forest by my house, but I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, the porch light flicked on and I saw the reflection of eyes along the tree line. I couldn't help it when I let out a small screech. As I scrambled to get up the stairs, the front door flew open and my Dad looked frantic.

"Mackenzie! What's wrong?"

"Holy crap DAD! There's something in the woods!" I squealed. He just stood in the doorway looking out into the front yard. "Dad! MOVE! Let me inside before something eats me!" He just laughed and told me not to worry, that there was nothing there and it was just my imagination. I figured he was right, but it still freaked me out.

Once up in my room, I changed my clothes and got ready for bed. I decided to set my alarm early, so I can go for a run tomorrow morning because I had so much junk food tonight. I need to work it off some way. Once changed and my alarm set, I slipped into my nice and cozy bed. You just have to love the feeling of cold sheets when you first lay down. Usually that's what puts me to sleep, however, it didn't help tonight. I just lay there thinking about those eyes. It was pretty creepy if you ask me. Since I was so restless, I got out of bed and went over to my window. I love the view I have from my second story room. It's a corner room, so I have two windows. One looks out into the back yard, which is surrounded by the woods, and the other looks out to the side of the house, where you can see the woods again and a little bit of the street out front.

Looking out the side window, I realized something was moving along the edge of the forest. Something big. The more I looked; I realized it was what I had seen earlier. I saw the reflection of its eyes once more as it moved around to the back yard. At one point I got a glimpse of it and it looked like either a huge wolf or a bear, but I wasn't sure. I was stunned into place for a few seconds, then I quickly went over to the other window to see if the animal was in our back yard. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Brady coming up the steps and disappear in the back door. How could he be out there with such huge animals? He could have been killed! What if that wolf/bear thing would have been hungry? What was he doing outside at this time anyway? And with no shirt on. Wow, I think my little brother is crazy.

A few minutes later I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. I was still glued to the window looking for the huge wolf/bear when Brady cracked my door open.

"Hey Kenzie, you asleep?" he whispered as he stuck his head through the doorway.

"Uhhh…noo. Brady why did you just get home? Where have you been? And did you know that there is a huge wolf/bear thing outside that could have just killed you?" I started out slow and ended in a frantic half-shrieked whisper.

He laughed at me. That stupid little ass laughed at me. Are you freaking _serious_? I really want to smack him right now! I mean really, he got to pull the overprotective brother earlier today, and now when I'm seriously concerned for his safety, he laughs at me. What the hell?

"Don't laugh at me Bray! I'm serious. I don't want my little brother eaten by wolves or something. Even if you are extremely annoying!" I said over his amused chuckles.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to laugh, but aren't you the one that says the wolves are the protectors?"

"In the legends, yeah. And besides, I thought you and you're friends were the protectors?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, we are. So you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And to answer your other questions, I just got home because I was at work. I'm just taking a quick break now."

"Ohh, so what are you protecting us from tonight? Big wolf/bear things?"

"No Kenz. I'm just patrolling around the Rez for a little while…no big deal. Soo…how was your date with Embry?" he sounded amused.

"It was good. Like I tried to tell you from the beginning, we're just friends and we decided to keep it that way, but we will probably hang out a little more. At least I hope so, tonight was pretty fun." I finished with a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you had a good time. I gotta get back to work…go to sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow sis." He said as he walked towards my door.

"Night Bray. Be careful out there. Love you." I said as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Please dont kill me! I dont really have any _good_ excuses...but just so you know, college is really hard and like Ive said before, Im not much of a writer, so Im having some major writers block. But since its summer _maybe_ I will be able write some more...it really just depends on getting over my writers block and my summer classes :/ Anyway, I was reading over what I had posted and I got to thinking about this story so I went through and edited this chapter again and decided to post it. If anyone is still out there reading this, well, thanks! Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 4

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ughh…shut upppp!" I groaned at my alarm clock as I hit the snooze button. Seriously, why did I set an alarm on Saturday? Am I crazy? _'Oh right, I wanted to go for a run on the beach… I am crazy,' _I thought to myself.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Damn it," I muttered. I turned off my alarm as I sat up in my comfy, cozy bed. As I rubbed my eyes and looked around my lavender colored room, I saw that the sun was actually shining through my window and it wasn't pouring the rain for once.

"Guess I picked a good day for a run," I said as I got up and walked to my dresser.

I dug around in my dresser for a few minutes before I found my black sweats and black tank top. Since its only 7a.m. and my parents are still in bed, I quietly slipped into my small bathroom across the hall and changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. Back in my room I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and found my hot pink hoodie to wear since it's pretty chilly in La Push. Once I slipped my sneakers on, I grabbed my cell phone and iPod and made my way to the kitchen for a bottle of water. I grabbed a granola bar and my water and went out the back door to make the 5 minute trip from my house to First Beach.

I didn't really think too much about the wolf/bear. Dad didn't seem to think it was a big deal last night and neither did Brady. I guess he would know since he is a protector after all. He would tell me if it wasn't safe and all he has said was to not go into the woods without him. Not sure what the big deal was, but I trust him, so I'm going to actually listen to my _little_ brother like a good big sister.

There wasn't anyone out this early, so the beach was pretty peaceful this morning. I pulled my iPod out and put it on shuffle and started jogging up the beach. After about 30 minutes, I sat down on a huge piece of driftwood that we use for bonfires to rest before I started home. I tore into my granola bar and drank most of my water. Once I was done, I stuffed my trash into my pocket and started on my way back down the beach towards home.

Once I got back to my house, I made my way around to the back of the house where I left the door unlocked. My back yard is lined by the forest and we don't have any close neighbors. There was rustling in the trees and bushes right at the tree line of the woods. Since I've lived here my whole life and I used to play in the woods with Kim, Jacob, Embry, and Quil, I wouldn't have normally been afraid of what the noise could be. Now, all I could think about was the wolf/bear thing from last night.

'_It's probably just a rabbit or something,'_ I thought trying to calm myself down. After a few minutes of reassuring myself that it isn't anything that would hurt me, I decided to check it out. I really wasn't expecting to find my wolf/bear thing lying by some bushes. Before I could freak out, it looked at me and whimpered. I honestly can't believe that it's a _huge_ wolf. Seriously though, it's probably the size of a horse! He is brown with some black markings and has dark brown eyes, like mine.

'_Wait, What? Like mine? No way…_ '

How creepy is that, that the wolf has eyes like mine…and Brady's. We both have our father's eyes. After moving past his eyes, that were way too intelligent for a wolf and looked to be pleading with me not to be scared, I noticed that his back leg was hurt and he was bleeding. Funny how I just assume it is a 'he,' but he just gives off a guy-ish vibe.

"Hey buddy, how'd you hurt your leg?" I asked the wolf, like he could actually understand me. He just whined again in response. There was something about him that made me feel comfortable. I wasn't scared of him now that I'm actually near him. Weird, I know.

"Awh, you poor thing. I bet you're hungry," I cooed to the wolf. What shocked me though was when he nodded his head to say that he was, in fact, hungry. With wide eyes, I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed Brady's cell number so I could have him bring out some food and bandages. I didn't want to take a chance of leaving the wolf and it not being here when I came back. Plus Brady should have gotten off work a couple hours after his break last night and should be home now.

"C'mon Brady, wake up and answer," I muttered into my phone as it started ringing. The wolf, who was watching me intently, looked scared as soon as I said Brady's name. It was actually pretty odd.

All of a sudden, I hear Brady's cell phone ringing, but it sounds like its coming from the wolf. _'Alright now that's weird.'_ I walked around the wolf and I saw the most confusing thing ever. Brady's shorts were tied to the wolf's leg and his cell phone was in the pocket. After I grabbed his pants, I pulled out his cell phone and ended the call from mine.

"This isn't weird at all…" I said, looking at the wolf. As I looked into his eyes, that resemble mine, it dawned on me.

"Oh my God…_eeeeppp!_ They're real! They're real!" I squealed as I started jumping up and down with a humongous smile plastered on my face.

"I can't believe that the legends are real! This is awesome!" The wolf, or should I say Brady, looked completely shocked. I threw his pants at him and told him to go change back. When Brady came out of the forest, I was still jumping up and down and doing my happy dance.

"Brady! This is so freakin' awesome! How come you didn't tell me?" I practically yelled at him through all of my excitement.

"Kenzie…um, well I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. I'll probably get extra patrols for letting you figure it out," Brady said with a small smile.

"Extra patrols? Why? It's not that big of a deal. I mean seriously, it's not like I'll tell anyone." I said as I walked towards him for a hug, but then I remembered him being hurt.

"WAIT! What happened to your leg? Come inside and I'll help you clean it up," I basically yelled at Brady before he could respond and started pulling him towards the house.

"Kenz. Stop, don't worry about it. It's almost healed, all part of being a werewolf," he told me with a smirk.

"Oh," I deadpanned. He just laughed as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast? You said you were hungry," I asked as I pulled away from our brother, sister bonding moment.

"Nah, that's okay. I think I'm gonna head over to Sam and Emily's for breakfast with the pack," he said. Then with a big smile he added "Why don't you come too? Kim will be there with Jared."

"Um, sure, but do I have time to shower first?" After a look from Brady that said, 'No way, I'm starving,' I amended that first question. "Or at least change my clothes?" I pleaded with him.

"Ugh, all right…just hurry up! I'm hungryyyy," he whined.

After I changed my clothes and pulled my hair back into a pony tail, Brady gave me a piggy back ride all the way to Sam's. He said I was too slow. We joked around and laughed the whole way there and he told me a lot of the werewolf stuff. Like the super strength and speed, enhanced hearing and eyesight, the fast healing and high temperature, and how they can hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form. I also learned that Sam is the alpha, and that Jake, Embry, Quil, Collin, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah are all werewolves too. I was shocked that Leah was a wolf.

"That must suck for Leah…" I mumbled more to myself, but that didn't stop Brady from hearing or answering.

"Yeah it's pretty bad for her, but it sucks for us too."

"Why? Because she's a girl? Brady that's sexist!" I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"What? No! Not because she's a girl. It's because of the whole love triangle thing with her, Sam, and Emily. She always has to think about it and it hurts Sam because he feels terrible about the whole thing. So that just makes it harder on all of us."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I felt stupid now.

"So lil' bro, you never told me what happened to your leg earlier." I said trying to change the subject.

"Uhh…well we were just about to get off patrol when we caught a scent of a vampire. So we all started heading towards it and once we started trailing the leech, I caught up with it." He paused, but I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "So, um, to save you all the gory details, it basically threw me into tree and when it splintered, it stabbed my leg." As he finished, I felt my mouth form an "o."

"Ha! Sis, you should see your face!" He laughed, and then added, "Seriously though, don't worry about it. It was no big deal and the guys got the leech." He stated smugly as we made our way up Emily's sidewalk.


End file.
